marfandomcom-20200223-history
Chess Pieces
is a fictional organization in the anime and manga series MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance, by the author Nobuyuki Anzai. The army is the main antagonist factor of the series. History The foundation for the Chess Pieces was first laid 10 years prior to the current storyline by two exiled Caldians, Diana (its would-be Queen) and Phantom (its would-be no.1 Knight) as they traveled across MÄR-Heaven. After Diana got selected into Lestava's Royal Family as the new queen it was Phantom and his counselor, Peta, who constructed the rest of the incomplete system, journeying through the land to collect efficient candidates. In 4 years' time their efforts came to fruition: the Chess Pieces, ferociously and ruthlessly, savaged the whole of MÄR-Heaven with the 1st Great War. However in the following War Game in which it faced up against the world defender Cross Guard, though able to claim the life of many opponents, even the Cross Guard leader Danna Toramizu himself; the Chess was itself devastated with a staggering loss of members and Phantom's death, and was forced to retreat into darkness. For the next 6 years under the leadership of deputy chief Knight Peta, the Chess slowly moved toward reconstruction, restoring its former grandeur and with Phantom's resurrection, returned to the world's knowledge with a 2nd Great War, which exceeded its predecessor in magnitude. In addition, some times prior to that, Queen Diana herself had come into the open, stealthily staged a coup d'état in Lestava and headquartered the entire Chess inside its castle, the news of which only known when Lestava's princess Snow eluded her grasp. However, despite this time's bettered manoeuvre, organization and force, in the 2nd War Game the tides of events still turned to the Chess' adversary's, Team MÄR team's advantage and led them to triumph. This fiasco is followed in the manga by the death of Phantom, Diana and lastly the King himself, which would throw the Chess into anarchy and eventual disbandment. The anime laid out its destruction from the War Game's aftermath to Phantom's abdication of his position and following death in a similar manner, with the deaths and desertions of many members. However the alleged manga Chess misintegration was replaced by the elimination of its (almost every) member, ordered by Diana and executed by its very King for their purpose of conquering MÄR-Heaven and Earth. In the end, with the King dead, the murdered Chess Pieces were revived, and the disbandment would then take place as was plotted. Hierarchy The Chess ranks are based on the pieces in the game of chess with rank going from King down to Queen, Knights, Rooks and Pawns, separating the hierarchy into two parts. Its top is governed by the command force of one King and one Queen. Second to it is the combat force consisted of echeloned Knights (elite fighters, leading operation executors), Bishops, Rooks and Pawns (foot soldiers); headed by the No. 1 Knight Phantom. Chess members from Rook ranks upward is permitted the possession of class earrings, individual masks, and/or hooded robes. Although the rudimentary rule for ranking one is based on their power (proved by mastery of ARMs or in less usual cases, impressive feats), it's also noted that soldiers of lower ranks can be stronger than their superiors. Methods In operation, Chess Pieces usually carry with them a card with the organization's emblem on it, and leave it at the target site each time they're done with havocking and along with it, their trademark announcement of victory 'checkmate' (which is also seldomly recited by some Chess after winning a fight). The Chess combat force employs draconian regimentations: subordinates, from Knights to Pawns, must comply to every order from the chief Knight, Phantom and any Chess Piece responsible for actions of disobedience will be punished - occasionally not by physical means, but mental means: one's most precious is to be disciplined in one's stead and that way, rather than having a Chess Piece of enormous potentiality ruined, they will earn an exponentially strengthened (rage-fueled) member "MÄR" Japanese episode, episode 59. Members King (キング, Kingu) Top class of the Chess Pieces, accessible to Queen class only. Orb Queen (クイーン, Kuin) Second most powerful class of the Chess Pieces. The Queen insignia is a Queen-piece earring. Diana Knights (ナイト, Naito) In the Chess combat force's hierarchy, Knights are top members highest ranked for their prowess. The number of Knights is strictly within 13, making up the alias Zodiac Knights (ゾディアックのナイト, Zodiakku no Naito) - each Knight has a Zodiac constellation correspondence MÄR manga, chapter 56, page 15, with the odd 13th is the number one Knight, Phantom. Each one when dubbed a Knight will have an insignia earing (the knight piece in a chess game) bestowed upon him/her, usually by Phantom. As shown by Ian, it is possible to replace a member through killing an existing member. Phantom No.1 Knight, 1st strongest Knight. and ass muncher Halloween Second-in-command Knight and 2nd strongest Knight. Peta Chief strategist Knight and 3rd strongest Knight. Chimera 4th strongest Knight. Rolan 5th strongest Knight. Weasel 6th strongest Knight. Ian 7th strongest Knight. Magical Roe 8th strongest Knight. Galian 19th strongest Cock Sucker Ash 10th strongest Knight. Candice 11th strongest Knight. Pinocchion 12th strongest Knight. Rapunzel 2nd weakest Knight. Kouga Weakest Knight. Bishops (ビショップ, Bishoppu) The Bishops are the second-strongest group of the Chess Pieces after Knights. From this rank every rank is separated into 10 levels from weakest Level 10 upwards to strongest Level 1. Each of the Bishops wears a bishop earing as an insignia; designed like a shield with a cross rather than the actual piece in chess. Chaton Number one Bishop. Hamelin Second of the Level 1 bishops to be introduced, Hamerun uses music-based ÄRM. The character is created by a subscriber and based off of The Pied Piper of Hamelin. He fought Alviss in the 5th Round and used his soul flute to drain some of Alviss' powers and used his Charm Horn to make copies of himself. He lost when Alviss found his shadow with his 13 Totem Poles attack. He is not seen in the final episode's end credits, suggesting he died at King's hands. His ÄRMs are: * Soul Flute: Weapon ÄRM, a flute that saps the magical power of the user's opponent when he or she hears the music played on it. * Charm Horn: A clarinet Weapon ÄRM that makes copies of user. * Hyper Wing: Nature ÄRM that wings its user. * Bolino: A pendant Guardian ÄRM, a giant monster with a bat-like face. Emokis Orco Orco is a large and foolish strong man who uses a body hardening ÄRM, and a psychotic killer who enjoys destruction. He was present at Phantom's revival and joined Girom in the destruction of Vestry during the Chess Piece's war campaign. When encountered by Dorothy and Nanashi, he fought them until he was struck down by Nanashi. Frightened and exhausted, Orco flees from the battle hoping to return to Vestry with more Chess Piece members, only to encounter Phantom (in Tom disguise) and is killed for his cowardice with Phantom telling him that he should "take lessons from Ginta in the afterlife." He uses Nature ÄRMs: * ???: Nature ÄRM, an armband that hardens one's body. Garon Girom Maira Mr. Hook Kollekio Aqua Avrute Kannochi Rooks {ルーク, Ruku) '' Rooks are the third strongest of the Chess Pieces after Bishops, they tend to be weak and more along the lines of above-average Pawns. Rook earings are their insignia. Loco Leno Pano Fuugi Alibaba Garia A Rook that wears a knight-like helmet to cover his face, he is seen very early in the series as a background character. He is often seen with the Chess Piece Knights and was present when Phantom began the Chess Pieces attack on MÄR-Heaven, implying that he may have taken part in the first War Games. He does not fight in the second War Games, and is easily defeated by Ginta during the attack on Kaldea when Ginta used Babbo's Hammer Arm form on him. Garia was among the Rooks who tried to prevent Team MÄR from reaching Snow. When Alan killed Danna-Orb, Garia was among the Rooks Chaton interrogated about his location. He uses a sword Weapon ÄRM, possibly Magic Blade. * '''My but': A necklace Weapon ARMOR possibly Magic Blade, that takes the form of a flat sword. Whether or not it has any special abilities are unknown. Rondo A Rook who wears a headband that covers his right eye. He was present on the attack of Kaldea Island, and lost fighting Ginta who used Babbo's Bubble Launcher on him. When Phantom arrived, he urged him to kill Ginta which Phantom declined at since he wanted to fight Ginta when he's at his best. He uses Weapon ÄRM. * ????: A Weapon ÄRM that takes the form of a large, curved blade. Whether of not it has any special abilities is unknown. Bols A Rook who dresses up in a costume that almost resembles a strange Yeti-like creature. He was present on the attack on Kaldea Island, and lost fighting Ginta who used Babbo's Bubble Launcher on him. Bols was one of the Rooks who tried to prevent Team MÄR from reaching Snow in their rescue mission inside Lestava castle. He uses Weapon ÄRM. * ????: A Weapon ÄRM that takes the form of a strange wooden spear rather than the metal one Pawns use. Whether of not it has any special abilities is unknown. Kalerin A Rook who wears a strange mask decorated with geometric diamond. He was present on the attack of Kaldea Island, and lost fighting Ginta who used Babbo's Bubble Launcher on him. When Phantom arrived, he urged him to kill Ginta which Phantom declined at since he wanted to fight Ginta when he's at his best. He uses Weapon ÄRM. * ????: A Weapon ÄRM that takes the form of a hexagon-shaped bat. Whether of not it has any special abilities is unknown. Pawns {ポーン, Pōn) There are many Pawns in the Chess, and all but one (Gido) have not possessed individuality. Most are nameless and identical with black cloaks and masks. All Pawns are given a Weapon ÄRM, either a spear or two-blades that are attached to the user's arms. Gido Gido is Ian's girlfriend and the only Pawn of the Chess Pieces to have an individual identity. She accompanied Ian in his second battle against Ginta. When Ian is taken down, she holds her ground against the others until she is knocked down by Jack's attack. Due to Ian's loss to Ginta the second time, Halloween had Ian punished by ordering Chimera to transform her into a half-monster with her body fused with tentacles, incapable of even holding normal conversation. Eventually she is returned to her human form by Chimera's death and the couple leaves the Chess Pieces. In the anime, they meet up with Ash, who they quickly befriend, Ash dies protecting Ian and Gido from King, who return the favor by taking care of Ash's children friends. Once Ash is revived, she and Ian continue to live with Ash and his kids. Other The Zonnen Ghost Chess Trivia * The puppet Knight Pinocchio is a direct reference to the main character of the tale Pinocchio. * The Knight Rapunzel who possesses the lethal ÄRM Hair Master which allows her to lengthen and use her hair at will is a warped version of an imprisoned beautiful girl in the fairytale Rapunzel, who also used her hair as the ladder for her capturer the evil enchantress to climb up the tower in which she was held. * Hamelin is a direct reference to the legend "The Pied Piper of Hamelin". * In the English manga and anime, Halloween's cross on his back was changed into a bar, presumably for religious reason. * In Ash's original design, his mask, instead of being a skull sticking it's tongue out, was a regular oval-shaped mask. * As Phantom lost his left arm to Danna in their fight in the 1st War Game and Babbo altogether, he has to bandage his newly sewn one, also serving the purpose of hiding his new ÄRMs which are embedded into the arm; rendering the fact that he had this trademark bandaged arm in the 1st War Game however it wasn't completely covered as a normal hand. However in the anime his first flashback already contained this discrepancy, and later rectification continued to be neglected. * Diana's relationship with Snow is a play on Snow White's with her stepmother. Diana is also MaR's Dorothy's wicked witch of the west. * The earrings of the Chess Pieces, including those of the Knights, are actually Dimension ÄRMs that allow them to communicate with other Chess Pieces. "MÄR" manga volume 4, chapter 38, page 14 References